In an effort to reduce waste, reusable bags and carrying cases have gained popularity. Some reusable carrying cases or containers are equipped with wheels and may allow easier transportation of heavier goods.
Conventional wheeled containers or carts often resemble portable shopping carts whether in an open or closed position. These conventional containers can be awkward to carry and store in either a folded or unfolded positioned. Many conventional wheeled containers require several steps to either fold or unfold the container.
Therefore there is provided a novel wheeled container, which can be used in both a folded and unfolded position.